Children of The Golden Fox
by SurrealBeliefs
Summary: They all had scars from the war but now was a time to heal and rebuild, a time of peace. But not all wounds heal some fester, the peace of the 5 Elemental Nations did not come to all and a new threat looms on the horizon. And those that fight would be the children of the hero Uzumaki Naruto Konoha's Golden fox. NarutoxFemSasuke BorutoxYodo or Mirai I haven't decided.
1. The Children

**BETA READ BY:** NAMIKAZEMINATO.7799

 **MUST READ!**

 _This is a re-upload of the beta'd version of this chapter I will do the same to chapter 2 so 3 might take a little longer than expected but I am working on it._

 _Hello every one, SurrealBeliefs here. It's I've been gone from Fanfiction for some time now, but I'm back and have a new story for ya'll that's been in my head for some time now. It's my attempt to take on the Boruto universe. It's pretty much a blank canvas and has a lot of potential. Some Characters may seem OC and if it's too bad let me know so I can change that as I want them to be different but not to the point where it makes you lose interest. As always, leave a Review as it always helps. And no flaming please, only looking for constructive criticism._

 _Naruto will be smarter than his canon counterpart is or at least going to portrait it more outside of combat but he will remain the same blond we know and love. However, he will have some other surprises for you._

 _Let's get this show on the road!_

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Beta Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this story. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and these writings belong to SurrealBeliefs.**

 ***Chapter 1*: The Children**

* * *

 **The Beginning…**

The cries of labor could be heard throughout the cavern just outside of Konoha , a woman's promise of an agonizing end to the man who did this to her. This was the birth of Uzumaki-Uchiha Arashi and Uzumaki-Uchiha Izumi. A boy with hair as red as the blood coursing through his veins and a girl with hair as a black as midnight. One quiet and the other whose cry could be heard throughout the halls of the cave. But their eyes both as blue as the sky peered back into the eyes of a man whose eyes were equally so.

He looked at them with a smile so bright even the sun would look in envy, his face stained by tears of joy as he looked in awe of the two lives he helped create. The man looked at his wife, her beautiful pale face coated in sweat red dusted her cheeks, marred with exhaustion, her wild raven hair clinging to her. Yet she spared him a tired smile.

"Can I hold them?" she tiredly asked.

Her husband chuckles in apology handing her first their son named Arashi followed by their daughter Izumi. She couldn't help the tears that spilled from her onyx eyes. To look at the children in her arms, it all felt surreal. She was a woman who had taken many lives from this world, but to look at the two she brought into the same world was unbelievable.

She looked to her son who had yet to stop crying, "He has your lungs" she snidely commented. To her he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He had pale skin and much to her no surprise whisker marks on his cheeks, his hair red like his paternal grandmother.

She exposed her breast to him, assuming he was hungry; he latched on to her nipple and began feeding "And your Appetite too."

Though when she looked at her daughter, who had remained quiet the whole time, she found the small girl, looking at her with eyes filled with curiosity. She was a carbon copy of her mother but her eyes were that of her father, a clear cerulean blue.

"Naruto!" she called to the man standing beside her his blond hair nearly covering his right eye, both of which held a look of happiness "thank you!"

He leaned down, having been standing beside her hospital bed watching her interact with the infants and planted a kiss to her hair. "No, thank you Satsuki"

Her cheeks stained with her renewed tears. She was living a life she felt she didn't deserve; she had the undying love of a man she tried to kill from time to time, again and again. A man she had caused so much pain, had given her two beautiful children, a family, and he only asked for her love in return.

He looked at his wife with worry in his eyes, he was about to ask her what was wrong before she spoke.

"Naruto I love you!" she cried out while cradling the children to her.

He said nothing, but leaned down and planted a kiss to her lips, tasting the tears that had touched her lips.

"I love you too" Now he had a family of his own to protect, Naruto looked at Satsuki and saw how she held their children close to her, looked at them like they were the most precious things in the world. He vowed to himself that he would protect them even if it meant giving his own life.

(((((())))))

 **One Year Later...**

"Say papa, can you say papa for me?" Naruto asked with a wide smile looking at the small child sitting before him. His son, much to his dismay, had so far only learned to speak mama and not papa despite his many attempts to get him to say it. Unlike his daughter who would say papa and mama. His hopes were decreasing to a fraction of percentage when it came to the case of what came out of his son's mouth.

The quiet one year old now giggled before yelling out an excited "Mama!" Naruto looked down with a dejected look on his face as a small storm cloud started to form above him while the feeling of defeat kicked its way into his heart crushing his pride. Only serving to make the little boy laugh more, Satsuki joins in the laughter stepping out of the kitchen with their daughter in

her arms having just fed her, the small cloud now pouring rain on the blond, his pride crushed further.

"Yet another failed attempt Naruto?" inquired the Uchiha matriarch her laughter dying down. As she walked over to her husband and took her son into her arms.

"It isn't fair, why he doesn't love me?" deadpanned the blond.

"Of course he loves you dobe, he just loves me more." Satsuki jokingly said. She smiled at him" Isn't that right Arashi? You love mama more don't you?"

Arashi in response to his mother grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. Naruto laughed at the antics of his son.

"Stop that you brat," shouted an annoyed Satsuki "And you too Naruto this isn't funny!"

Taking a breath "I don't know Satsuki chan he got you pretty good" replied the blond.

His voice taking a serious tone

"Kakashi sensei wants to know when you want to return to active duty Satsuki" she had been off duty since discovering about her pregnancy. Not wanting to take any risks with the children, she had even stopped her training for the time being.

Naruto never would have pictured the ever stoic Satsuki Uchiha as a doting mother spoiling her children at every opportunity. He knew she loved them dearly, and how badly she wanted a family. She wouldn't even let them out of her sight, watching them like a hawk she would even place a clone to watch them as they slept (Naruto does this also).

Satsuki doesn't trust others outside their circle of friends to watch them so she extended her maternity leave to spend some much needed time with their children.

"I'm…just… still not okay leaving them yet, I'm just afraid one of them will get hurt and that I could have been there to prevent it," Satsuki explained.

She had lost her family once before and was afraid to lose the one she had just been given by Kami.

"Satsuki you're an excellent kunoichi and a better mother, I don't doubt that Kakashi sensei would give you more time should you ask." The blond said seriously.

"Maybe when the children are older but not anytime soon," Satsuki concluded.

Nothing was said after that and they fell in a content lull enjoying their time together as a family. Naruto playing with Izumi laughing at the faces he made while Satsuki fed Arashi. It was the time like this that the parents appreciated the most, just being with their children.

Naruto giving them what he never had, Satsuki giving what she had lost in her childhood, a family's love to their children, a parents love and if Satsuki wasn't ready to leave them, then Naruto would tell Kakashi she needed more time.

* * *

 **Two Years Later…**

"Oh kami are you okay?!" asked the woman in panic; Satsuki had been preparing dinner when she heard the loud cry of her son coming from the back yard of their home.

"It's okay my baby kaa-chan will make it better," exclaimed the mother.

Arashi had fallen while playing with Izumi, which ended up scraping his knee. The duo followed their mother back inside their home hand in hand; Izumi looking worriedly towards her twin; the two had become inseparable, where one went the other was sure to follow. Though it was always little Izumi following her brother on his many grand adventures.

Satsuki began rubbing an ointment on the wound and covered it with a bandage.

"Kaa-chan it still hurts," exclaimed the small redhead.

"It's okay let me see it," Arashi moved his leg to his mother who with a gentle grasp pulled it closer to her, planted a small kiss on the bandages where the wound was.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better, thank you kaa-chan!" replied Arashi who now feeling better.

He grabbed his twin's hand and ran back outside so that the duo could continue their escapade.

"Be careful!" yelled the mother though she knew they would hardly listen being their father's children, a small smile graced her features. With a quick kage-bunshin to watch over her babies, she returned to preparing dinner for her family, hoping her husband would return soon. He'd been away for nearly 3 months, though this wasn't the first time Naruto had been away for this long.

Many small nations and villages were still recovering even though it has been so many years after the Fourth Shinobi World War's end. He had been deployed often just so the people of these small villages could see him, the hero of The Fourth Great Shinobi war. However, still she couldn't help but miss him. She had grown so comfortable with his constant presence especially when her pregnancy came to light, he would hardly leave her side. That small ache and yearn for him would always be there when she knew Naruto would be gone for long.

((((()))))

In a golden flash Naruto stood before his two children who were shocked by his sudden appearance from seemingly nowhere.

"Tou-san!" the two children hurried into the warm and loving arms of their father, who having been gone for some time. As for Naruto, he had missed his wife and children greatly.

"What happened to you Arashi?" asked the father having just noticed the bandaged leg of his son.

"He fell, playing ninja with me," explained Izumi with a meek look on her face.

"Did he now?" asked the father releasing his children from his embrace, looking at his daughter who rarely ever spoke. She was by no means shy; she just only ever spoke when necessary. The small girl nodded in response.

"But kaa-chan made it better," answered the girl, pointing at her mother who had been standing by them, silently

Watching the interaction between father and children. She raised her hand in the ram sign and burst into a cloud of smoke.

"How about we go inside huh?" Naruto asked his children with a smile expecting his wife to be waiting for him after the clone dispelled it's self.

* * *

 **Three Years Later….**

"I think it's time you guys tried the food of the gods, ramen!" Happily exclaimed the father, Naruto still couldn't believe that his wife hadn't let him take the kids to Ichiraku's to have the greatest food known to man. Man did it take a lot of convincing on his part for her to give the 'okay'. She loathed the idea of having more ramen-O-holics considering how long it took her to wane him off of a ramen only diet.

Despite his best efforts, Satsuki refused to join them, not wanting to draw the usual negative attention she did when going out with her family. Naruto had thought it was ridiculous, but he could understand. There was a time when he was given that same treatment by the civilians and some shinobi of Konoha alike.

Now, as he walked through the streets of konoha he and his children were greeted with kind words and smiling faces that they would return. It bothered him that the looks affected his wife in such a way; she had changed after the war, even more so after Arashi and Izumi's birth. Even though he greeted all the villagers who approached him, he couldn't help but hold some resentment towards them. Though his train of thought was cut short as they neared Ichiraku's.

"Hey Ayame-nee, it's been awhile hasn't it?" greeted the blond, his children walking in behind their father.

"Hi, Oba-chan!" Exclaimed the twins.

It had been sometime since they'd seen their oba-chan who would come to visit them at home.

"Hello Naruto, Izumi-chan, Arashi-kun," greeted the ramen chef as she brushed her brown hair off her sweaty brow. Working alone was exhausting, she had taken over for her father because his worsening health preventing him from working in the restaurant.

"So Satsuki finally let you bring them did she? I bet that took you a lot of kissing up huh?" asked the brunette with a cheeky smirk.

"That and some massages," replied the blond with a laugh all the while rubbing the back of his head.

"So how's the old man? Getting any better?" Naruto questioned as his two juniors took their seats.

"Yeah, Ayame Oba-chan how is Oji-san?" asked the curious Arashi, Izumi looking at Ayame with a questioning gaze.

"Oh he is doing much better you two, soon enough he'll be out playing with you two again," a fake smile came to Ayame's face as she struggled to lie to her favorite bundles of joy.

Her father's condition had been worsening for a while now; it was only a matter of time before he will lose the battle of life.

Naruto could see how Ayame's smile didn't reach her eyes. He gave a solemn smile in return knowing the truth behind that smile. It saddened him to think that the man, who had always been so kind to him when he was a kid, was on the verge of death.

The children, now content with the answer, proceeded to order bowls of Naruto special ramen like their father did. Ayame couldn't help but laugh seeing how the twins were inhaling the ramen almost as fast as their father was as soon as the bowl was placed in front of them.

' _If only tou-san could see them now_ ' she thought while watching her family in all but blood enjoy themselves. Already preparing more Ramen for the trio knowing they would ask for seconds and thirds or tens.

By the time they had finished eating, the sun had gone down and a tower of bowls had formed, the family let out a content sigh having had their fill of ramen.

"Alright you two let's get going, don't want to get home late or your mother would kill us," stated the blond shinobi as he stood up to leave. Arashi and Izumi paled on imagining a very angry Satsuki waiting for them on the front door of their home. Both of them quickly followed Naruto's example, both fearing the wrath of their mother if they got back home late.

"See you next time Ayame-nee I'll bring the kids too if Satsuki will let me," said the blond waving goodbye to his surrogate sister motioning for his children to say their goodbyes as well.

"Bye, Ayame Oba-chan, see you later," said Arashi and Izumi together, waving a quite goodbye. The trio started heading back to the Uchiha-Uzumaki compound, unknown to them an enraged Satsuki with her sharingan blazing was ready to let her family feel her fury.

* * *

 **Four Years Later…**

Arashi knew he shouldn't be in here his mother and father had always told him and Izumi to stay away from his father's office. His parents always kept the door shut but today his father had left it open and his mother was out in the yard of the house with Izumi. His father had left to speak with Kakashi Ji-san, the Hokage. This could be his only chance so he took it, not knowing if he would ever get another opportunity.

He walked forward, weary of what may lie inside, having always been warned to stay away, his imagination was running wild in his mind, conjuring up great beasts ready to devour him whole.

When he finally opened the door though there were neither monsters nor great beasts, just books and scrolls in the many shelves that lined the walls of the office with some scattered on the floor and others on his father's desk. He approached the desk having eyed a scroll that lay open. He grabbed the scroll from its resting place atop the desk, but upon reading it, he couldn't make heads or tails of what it said.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the longer he looked at it he could see the pattern in the jumbled mess of the words and letters on the scroll. Though, he still couldn't understand what it all meant.

"What is this?" Arashi asked out loud.

"That would be the **Hiraishin** ," answered the deep voice of his father. Arashi turned to his father who had a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "What I want to know is what the hell you're doing in here Arashi?"

"T..Tou-san I..I just wanted to look, you and Kaa-chan always tell us to stay out so I wanted to see what's so secret and the door was open so I came in," explained a scared Arashi.

His father was not a man that was angered easily he was always happy and smiling, so his current mood was frightening to the boy.

"Arashi there's a reason we tell you and Izumi not to come in here. The fuinjutsu in here is dangerous if you tamper with it and the seals protecting the scrolls," the blond said with a sigh, he couldn't be totally mad at his son as he was part to blame. He must have left the door open when he left otherwise it would be impossible for his son to be in here.

He had felt someone disturbing the scroll through the marker he had placed on it, imagine his surprise when he saw it in the hands of his son.

Naruto was ready to punish his son but he was curious. He wanted to see what his son could understand from a high level fuinjutsu technique like the **Hiraishin** with such a small amount of time to look at it. He knew it was impossible for him to understand it but he wanted to know just how much of an Uzumaki his son was.

"So Arashi what did you see in the scroll?" Naruto asked looking at his son.

Arashi was quite at first, trying hard to explain what he saw

" A-at first it was a mess but I could see how it all weaved together to form a pattern of some kind," answered the boy.

A small smirk made its way on Naruto's face; he was impressed by the fact that Arashi noticed anything at all it was quite the feat.

This settled it, he'd been debating on when to start the twins training. It seems now would be a good time. It would as an excellent punishment.

"I think it's time me and your Kaa-chan start your and Izumi's training."

Arashi looked to his father a huge grin on his face.

"Here," Naruto said handing the scroll to his son "put this on the shelf over there.

Arashi placing the scroll down and spotted a book with a very bright orange cover. Curious about what the book was about, he pulled it from its place on the

shelf.

"Tou-san, what is this?" asked Arashi reading the cover of Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Arashi Give me that!" Naruto yelled, his face as red as his sons hair.

"Let's keep this between me and you so don't tell your Kaa-chan you saw this," Naruto was afraid of what his wife would do to him if she saw he had a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise or worse found out he was the one still writing the books.

* * *

 **Five Years Later…**

To say she was tired was putting it lightly she was drop dead tired, something that was still new for the black haired Uzumaki girl, exhausted and on one knee. Her mother the kind and gentle woman she'd known all her life was in fact a slave driver. Since her father and mother had begun her and Arashi's training last year, they had been driven to the bone. Their mother had quickly taken over her training; chakra control was much easier to her than Arashi. He had inherited their father's massive chakra reserves. Though her chakra reserves were nothing to laugh at (they were quite large for a five year old), she was an Uzumaki as well as an Uchiha after all.

Her mother wanted her to move from chakra control to taijutsu putting her in her current predicament a spar against her mother. Her mother may have been off duty for years, but her skills had not eroded in the slightest, she and Arashi would often watch their mother train. Even in battle, her mother was elegant and graceful but struck with the power of a goddess.

Izumi could tell that her mother was holding back a great deal but still she couldn't land a single hit on her. Her mother was a master of the interceptor fist, the signature stance of the Uchiha clan, yet this was different, a variant of the original.

In her hands, she held two fans, they were black, emblazoned on them the symbols of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans with clear spokes of silver.

"Tessenjutsu is an important part of an Uchiha kunoichi's life. **The Gliding Edge** style is unique to only the female members of the Uchiha clan," Explained Satsuki.

She had heard this many times since her mother had first taken her to get her own fans. They were white as snow, the red swirl of the Uzumaki clan on one side and the Uchiha fan on the other, both fans identical to each other. She had been so happy when she first used them, the pride in the eyes of her mother as she sliced the leaves that blew in the wind with a flick of her wrist was enough reward for her.

"Izumi we can stop if you need to rest," Having been going at this all day she was worried for her daughter, quiet she may be but she was very determined much like her father.

"No Kaa-chan not until I get one hit in!" she exclaimed determinedly picking herself up opening her fans entering **The Gliding Edge** style.

"Hn" all these years and the legendary Uchiha grunt still lives.

" Very well then, prepare yourself!" she lunged at her daughter.

* * *

" _Well then, it seems Satsuki and Izumi must be going at it again,"_ thought the blond, his focus returning to Arashi who sat cross legged on the ground of the compound's training grounds. A scroll between his legs, and a calligraphy kit beside him, brush in hand. Even through the sounds of his daughter and wife's spar, his son remained focused. There were very few things that could keep maintain his son's attention, and fuinjutsu was one of them.

Naruto was still amazed at how well Arashi took to fuinjutsu, it was much faster than he himself did, more than Izumi did, and the boy had a natural affinity for the art as was common of his clan.

Though, his chakra control was abysmal much like his was at that age. His solution to the problem was the **Kage Bunshin** and lots of them. But that wouldn't work for Arashi or at least not on the same level, his son had no one in his guts like Kurama to help create an army or deal with the mental backlash, so he would have to settle for three clones to work on his control leaving Arashi to study his family's art.

"Damn it!" The kanji in the formula began to shine a bright blue as chakra flowed through the practice seal, yet some part of the seal started glowing an angry red, indicating his mistake.

"Calm down Arashi, I've told you before this wouldn't be easy. Even the slightest mistake in the curvature of the kanji could result in a faulty seal or worse, if these weren't practice seals it could have caused an explosion," explained the blond to his son, shuddering while remembering all the times he had a seal explode in his face.

"I know Tou-san I'm sorry this is just so frustrating," Arashi maybe a natural, but it would only get him so far as this required absolute perfection.

"It's okay Arashi I know just how aggravating this can get, I started fuinjutsu with my sensei Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin. At that time, I was fourteen and I wasn't any good. It took me years to get where I'm at," Naruto crouched to his son's level, placing a hand on his head, a smile on face, blue eyes swelling with pride.

"And I know you'll be great at this maybe even better than me in time."

Arashi looked at his father, smile of his own coming on his face. He was about to return to practicing before that hand that was on his head went to stop his hand.

"Though I think we should stop for now, go ahead and dispel your **bunshin** ," upon doing so Arashi dropped. Luckily, Naruto caught him before he could collide with the ground. The mental strain rendered Arashi unconscious.

Picking up his son, Naruto carried him to the main house of the compound. Entering the clearing of the training grounds, he spotted Satsuki with an unconscious Izumi in her arms.

"So they both passed out huh?" asked the brunette with a sigh.

"Yeah, have to give them the credit, they're both were quite determined" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Reminds me of our younger days you know, when we were of their age."

"Yep, it certainly does," replied Satsuki with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Six Years Later…**

Today was August 22nd, six years ago his wife had given birth to his daughter and son, family and friends had come to celebrate Arashi and Izumi's birthday. He could hardly believe how much they've grown in the last six years. His eyes focused on the picture sitting on his desk. It was a photograph of him and Satsuki holding their infant children.

A smile became evident on his face, Naruto remembered when Satsuki first told him she was pregnant. The fear and hope in her eyes while she was waiting for him to answer. He knew she had always wanted a family, especially after the massacre when she was just a young girl. He remembered how he took her into his embrace and cried; thanking her, Naruto wanted a family too.

He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," the blond called out having already sensed who it was.

"When are you coming out dobe?" asked Satsuki, walking into the office of her husband.

"Well you know that everybody's here, Gaara and Yodo are here."

"Ha, sorry I was just...Reminiscing, it's still seems crazy to me, even after six years of being parents Satsuki," the blond said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know what you mean, I didn't exactly picture us being a happy family when I left Konoha, I thought you would have moved on but you still followed me around the elemental nations," she said moving closer to the desk.

Her fingers tracing the picture of their family that Naruto kept on his desk.

"And you still said you loved me after I tried to kill you, but here we are, married and with kids."

"Yeah here we are, I'll be out soon I just have something to do before I come out to the party. I love you." Getting up from his seat, he kissed his wife.

Satsuki after breaking the kiss said, "Just come out soon, okay?" Before leaving and shutting the door behind her, knowing that her husband was nodding behind her back.

Naruto being alone again moved to his desk and pressed his palm on the seal under it, from it he pulled out a scroll. It was a deep red with the Uzumaki crest embellished upon it. It was his mother and father's scroll, in it was everything they had left him before they were killed that dreadful night.

Their techniques, seals, jutsu, and weapons, his father's kunai and his mother's sword, the Uzu no ken. His father was Konoha's infamous Kiiroi Senko and his mother the Benihime.

Naruto had spent years perfecting his father's legendary jutsu but he wasn't much of a swordsman. The sword had spent a long time in the scroll, now was the time for him to give the sword to another. Summoning the katana from the scroll Naruto couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the blade, the sheath a jet black, with white waves raging in the black ocean.

The guard, a crimson Uzumaki crest, the hilt wrapped in a fabric as black as the sheath, a crimson pommel at the end. He pulled the blade out of its sheath and it was clear silver made from chakra conductive metal, many seals placed upon it by its previous owners. The smiths of Uzushio were masters of the craft; the Uzumaki kenjutsu was just as legendary as Uzumaki fuinjutsu.

Returning the blade to its sheath and the scroll to the seal, Naruto left his office sword in hand.

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Inquired the Kazekage as Satsuki exited the Uzumaki home entering the yard where most of the guests had gathered.

"He told me he would be out soon, said he had something to do first." Replied the Uchiha matriarch, standing beside Gaara, watching her children like a hawk,

"And before you ask, No! I don't know what he's doing."

"Choosing a proper gift is no easy task Satsuki," said Naruto, approaching his wife and best friend, pulling Satsuki into an embrace, putting his head over hers, looking to his friend.

Naruto smiled at Gaara

"It's good to see you Gaara" he greeted his long time friend.

They had been very good friends since Naruto defeated Gaara during the invasion of Konoha by Oto and Suna. To Naruto he was the only person who could understand the pain of being a Jinchuriki.

"It good to see you too Naruto" replied Gaara.

"How's everything been in Suna, we haven't had many opportunities to talk, are Matsuri and Yodo doing okay?"

"They're fine, unfortunately Matsuri couldn't join us, someone has to run Suna in my steed and she insisted I come with Yodo," replied the Kazekage.

His wife told him it would be good for him and his daughter to go to Konoha and see his friend and for Yodo to interact with Arashi and Izumi on their birthday.

"She's right, you can't work yourself to death, being away from Suna won't start another war," chided Satsuki knowing full well how Gaara could be when it came to his duty as Kazekage.

"You're just as bad as Naruto." Her husband was Hokage in all but name; their former sensei was grooming him to take over his post and dumping the bane of all kage on the blond, paper work!

A smirk made its way to Gaara's ever stoic face "The peace between the Elemental Nations is still new and must be maintained as I'm sure you're aware, but getting away is…nice," admitted the redhead.

"So what is this gift you we're talking about Naruto?" asked Satsuki, she was curious what her husband was going to give the twins.

"My mother's sword, the Uzu no ken, I thought it was time to pass it on, I'm no kenjutsu master, that's more your area Satsuki, so I want Arashi to have it."

"Naruto! Satsuki!" yelled Sakura waving for them to come join her. With her was the rest of the rookie 11.

" IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL OF DAYS NARUTO-KUN, SATSUKI-SAN!" Greeted Lee with a thumbs up before being sent flying by Sakura, her fist still in the air.

"Ha, sorry about that, you know how Lee can get," Sakura chuckled embarrassed by her husband's antics.

"It's all right Sakura." Replied Satsuki, she'd seen this many times before to be bothered by it. After Sakura and Lee got married, Sakura had been trying to "help" Lee tone down his "youthfulness". Satsuki could relate to that as she herself "helped" Naruto tone down his ramen addiction, the two would sometimes exchange notes on how to bea.. "help" their husbands.

Satsuki was mostly successful in her endeavors, Sakura not so much, so she settled in saving her children, Sarada was youth free, Metal Lee was somewhat okay.

Naruto and Satsuki continued greeting and conversing with the rest of their comrades,, Ino, Sai, Choji, Darui, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Tenten.

* * *

"Your parents are weird Metal," said Arashi having been with his friends when he saw Metal's father being sent flying by his oba-san Sakura.

"Hey! your parents used to do the same thing!" cried Metal turning white in embarrassment.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Metal's mom and your mom used to help each other out," added Shikadai from his resting place on the ground.

"So I would say both your parents are pretty weird."

"Your mom may not be weird but she is scary, at least my mom is normal." Said Inojin.

"Enough about our crazy parents, let's get back to training!" shouted Arashi fist in the air.

"Alright!" the boys responded in equal excitement. Since Arashi had told his friends about his training with his parents, they would gather and show each other what they had been learning from their parents. Metal was a taijutsu freak and was easily the fastest of the group. Inojin would use his ink beasts from his scroll. As for Shikadai, he would lay on the ground thinking it was too troublesome to train with them.

Arashi was a jack of all trades, he has the chakra to perform ninjutsu and not get tried, the speed and strength for taijutsu, and had beginners knowledge in fuinjutsu. He would often ask his parents if they could teach him a super cool jutsu, them being the most powerful shinobi alive he was sure they knew plenty of powerful jutsu. But both his mother and father would always tell him to master what he already knows.

 **Flash Back no Jutsu!**

"Tou-san can you teach me a new jutsu, something powerful and awesome?" asked Arashi. Naruto was sitting in his living room, scrolls in hand. Putting his scroll down he looked at his son and asked

"So you want to learn a new jutsu?" a smile on his face. Arashi nodded his head excited by the idea of learning a powerful jutsu.

"No" was all Naruto said his face serious returning to reading his scroll.

"But why can't I Tou-san?" Arashi asked shocked by his father's sudden refusal.

"Arashi I learned this the hard way, so I'll tell you this now. Being a shinobi isn't all about having powerful jutsu," said Naruto creating a clone before stabbing it in the back.

"Even the most powerful shinobi can be killed by a single well aimed kunai," said Naruto putting his kunai back he looked at his son.

"Like my **bunshin,** had he used the **kawarimi no jutsu** he would still be alive."

"Do you understand now Arashi, even the most basic of jutsu can be just as important as the most advanced ones," the blond told his son.

"I think I understand, I'm sorry Tou-san" responded the redhead

"There's nothing to be sorry about Arashi, when I was younger I would constantly ask my Sensei if he would teach me a powerful jutsu too."

"Really Tou-san?"

"Yep, but I'll make you a promise, when you're ready I'll teach you this," said Naruto and raised his hand and a blue sphere of pure chakra appeared in his palm. Arashi looked at his father with excitement.

"COOL!"

 **Flash Back Jutsu Kai!**

With a fierce determination Arashi continued his training if he wanted to learn the **Rasengan** he couldn't stop even on his birthday. Metal who'd been walking on the tree above Shikadai with his hands fell having lost his balance and landing on Shikadai's stomach. Maybe his training could wait for a little, he had to make sure his friend didn't just die.

* * *

"Come on Izumi-chan, do it again please," begged Chocho.

Izumi closed her tessen with a sigh

"Chocho, you asked me to show you five different times,"

"Well if it wasn't so cool, I wouldn't ask so many times, I know maybe you could ask your Kaa-san to teach me?" asked Chocho.

"I don't think you could survive my Kaa-chan,"

"And why is that?" asked Chocho.

"She is a slave driver when training and almost cruel," said Izumi, shuddering at the memories of training with her Kaa chan.

The water walking technique was one memory she would never forget.

"Kaa-chan made me and Arashi learn the water walking technique over boiling hot water,"

Her friends gasped in unison

"Did she really do that?" asked Sarada, the first to break out of her shock. Her parents were hard on her training but that was on a whole other level. She couldn't believe her Oba-san could be so evil.

"Yes she did," responded Izumi," She said it would encourage us not to fall in." And she was right. After the first time falling in the scolding water, she tried her hardest not to fall in again. She could never look at hot springs the same.

"Wow..just..wow, maybe I could keep asking you to show me your tessenjutsu," said Chocho rethinking asking Satsuki to train her in the **gliding edge style**. She could only imagine what that training would be like if the water walking technique was near torture.

"Anyway I think we should see if the cake is out yet," said Izumi walking to where her brother and their friends and parents were.

"I need some food, just thinking about your training has got me starving and your Kaa-san's cooking is delicious," said Chocho, patting her stomach.

"That was actually Tou-san, he used a small army to make it all, but try to tone it down some Chocho, the rest of us would like to eat too you know," said Izumi as at the rate Chocho is eating, there wouldn't be any food left for everyone else.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later…**

The party had ended and their friends had gone as well wishing the Uzumaki twins a happy birthday and leaving their gifts. Most of it was Ryo and clothing. Sakura had given a book on basic medical ninjutsu, Lee had given them a set of weights and a pair of green monstrosities he called clothing. Satsuki immediately destroyed them. Gaara had left sealing paper for Arashi and for Izumi a set of fans identical to the ones she already owned. Suna was famous for its users of fans, Gaara had these commissioned by the best craftsman of suna, so these were more durable.

To Izumi and Arashi the gifts that stood out the most were from their parents, Satuki and Naruto had given them a set of kunai, the blades were black, the hilts a deep blue and at the end was the crest of both their clans. But Arashi had gotten another gift from their father.

"This is the Uzu no ken," said Naruto removing the sword from the seal on the palm of his hand.

"It was your grandmother's sword, the Benihime, now I want you to have it," said Naruto and handed the sword to Arashi.

Arashi looked at the katana in awe, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Thank you Tou-san."

(((((()))))

 **2 Years later Uzumaki home…**

"Naruto. It's almost time."

Naruto opened one eye, glancing at his wife whom was lying beside him in bed. Satsuki was practically on top of him, she was quite the cuddler and warm at that, so there was no way in hell he was moving even if Kaguya was released again.

"Naruto" Satsuki said shaking her husband again.

The blond groaned "Fine I'll get up, you know you didn't have to wake me right?"

"To tired" she replied untangling herself from Naruto and rolling off of him.

Naruto groaned again sitting up and turning around, his feet touching the cold floor of their bedroom. He made his way out muttering about lazy Uchihas under his breath but he was more than sure Satsuki had heard him. A pillow hit him in the back of the head. He looked back at the bed to see his wife still lying down but a pillow short and a smile on her face.

With a short walk down the hall and a small turn, Naruto ripped his children's door open with a shout.

"Uzumaki Izumi, Arashi get up!"

Izumi jumped up sticking to the ceiling with her chakra and looking at her father, a scowl on her face. Arashi's awaking was less graceful, his feet had been caught in his blanket and he fell face first on the floor.

"Tou-san, you don't have to scare us like that every morning!" shouted Izumi dropping from the ceiling.

"I'm okay," Arashi said picking himself up off the floor.

"If you don't like the way I woke you up blame your Kaa-san, she ruined my day by waking me up." looking at the twins still recovering from his entrance.

" And you guys should start getting ready, or did you forget?"

"Right," Arashi said smiling at his sister "Academy days, here we come-"

"Breakfast and washing up first you two" said Satsuki poking her head into the room."Don't want to be there with an empty stomach."

"Okay Kaa-chan" both the twins said walking past their parents.

"You know I still don't think it's fair that they listen to you without so much as a complaint, but with me it's like I'm pulling teeth." Naruto grumbled.

"It's because I'm the better parent," she walked away a smirk on her face.

"Hey I am a very good parent!" the blond exclaimed following after Satsuki. He was not letting her get away with that one he was a good parent damn it!

Walking down the stairs of his home, he saw the craze that was his family's morning routine. Arashi running back and forth making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Izumi trying to make herself presentable she slept like the dead and it showed. As for Satsuki, she was making sure the Uzumaki twins didn't destroy the house.

He sat down at the kitchen table and couldn't help but smile, sure his family was crazy but that's what made them unique and he loved that about them.

"Where is it?!"

"Looking for this?" Naruto asked his son, holding a scroll in his hand. Arashi took it, thanking his father, he sat down at the table. Izumi walked in her head dropped on the table. Satsuki joined her family at the table, enjoying the breakfast.

* * *

 **Konohagakure Shinobi Academy**

"Arashi, Izumi, remember your training and you will be fine but remember a shinobi should always-. "

"Be prepared for the unexpected we know Kaa-chan," replied the Uzumaki twins having been told this countless times in training sessions and in their lessons from their parents.

"Okay guys, you should get going," Naruto said eyeing the other children as they entered the academy.

"Oh and try not to be like your mother was in the academy, always dark and broody." Satsuki elbowed the blond in the stomach.

"And try not to be like your father, an inattentive idiot," said the brunette with a glare aimed at her husband who was still nursing himself where she struck.

"Did you have to hit so hard Satsuki-chan?"

"Now get going I don't think you want to get in trouble with your Sensei on the first day but first…" She embraced them and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads before releasing them.

"Bye Tou-san, bye Kaa-chan" shouted Arashi, dragging Izumi with him waving back at their mother and father.

Satsuki waved back watching as they went into the building. She sighed once they were gone she knew she would see them again of course, It's not like they left the village. But she could not help but feel as if a part of her babies had gone as soon as they went through those doors.

"You know Satsuki-chan I never pegged you for one to cry over your children going into the academy, seems kind of cliché."

"Sensei! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy?" asked Naruto.

"What I can't see little Izumi and Arashi on their first day to the academy?" He shrugged at the deadpanned look his former students were giving him,

"and I left Shizune to handle my duties," the hokage added.

"You know I thought becoming the hokage would make you somewhat responsible sensei," Naruto was well aware of his sensei's work ethic.

The man would dump all his work on him and say he was helping him prepare for when the task became his. When it already seemed to be his with how often he was called to do it.

"But that's not all you're here for is it Kakashi?"

"No it is not Satsuki-chan, I came here to retrieve Naruto, a situation requiring his expertise in seals has come, and seeing as you have yet to return to active duty I can't ask you to come."

Naruto brought a hand to Satsuki's shoulder

"I guess I'll be leaving you alone for the day huh." Taking his hand off her shoulder, Naruto walked to his hokage and placed his hand on him.

"I'll finish as soon as I can Satsuki-chan," and they were gone in a golden flash.

Satsuki turned to the gates of the academy and started on her way back home, her mood saddened considerably.

As strong as she may seem on the exterior she never liked being alone at home.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _So, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? I'm curious to see what you guys think. I want to know how you guys see Satsuki(FemSasuke). Did I make her way too different besides you know changing the characters gender from male to female. And the name change to Boruto and Himawari and making them twins. There will be plenty more changes and boy is story gonna be a hell of a ride. As always leave a review I always appreciate them because they really get me off my ass._

 **Major shout to MegaDarkly left a review on a story that really gave me that push I needed, should check out his**

 **works they're really good. See ya guys!**

 **This Chapter was beta'd by my amazing beta NAMIKAZEMINATO.7799 go check out his stuff peeps.**


	2. Team 3 is formed

**BETA READER :** NAMIKAZEMINATO.7799

Hey long time no update. I know this took me longer to get out than I would have liked I had 2 of my nephews birthdays to go to and to top it all off I got sick and still am. However, I won't let that stop me from getting this out to you guys. I really appreciate all the reviews and support; it lets me know you guys like the story and makes me want to give you more.

 **Weebguy69:** Ask and you shall receive my dear reader.

 **Guest:** I am glad you think so. I have something like that coming later and those two will have some heated moments in those flash back things can change.

 **lazyrebel:** Trust me my friend it's coming.

 **franzaustria:** I'll think about it.

 **Ezeakel:** Glad you liked it. I want to make them more of a threat. I feel like the Otsutsukis in the movie got beat a little too fast.

Okay now it's time to rant. I really get confused when it comes to Mirai she was made Kakashi's personal guard when he was the hokage, when she (to my knowledge) was incredibly young I mean she was only two in the blank period. That would make her what? 15 in the Boruto anime and it make sense since she is only a chunin in the anime. So, I made so changes because Kishimoto is kinda bad at making a timeline.

Well since that's out the way let's get this show on the road.

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto sadly.**

 **Beta Disclaimer: I only own my own stories, not Naruto, not this fanfic and definitely not this idea, only my own mess.**

 ***Chapter 2*: Team 3 is formed**

* * *

Life for Uzumaki Arashi for the past 2 years had been like any other child in Konohagakure, well one whose father was the Hokage and a war hero. It was bad enough when he first started the academy but when his father appeared before the people of konoha with the **Hiraishin** on his inauguration he couldn't get people to leave him alone.

So, he preferred to be alone when he wasn't with his family or his friends and he didn't have many of the latter. The people he could call friend, he'd known for as long as he could remember. They didn't treat him differently like everyone else did, to them he was just Arashi.

He loved them for that and he loved his family even more. The people that didn't treat him as the Uzumaki prodigy would never be on his team, he and Izumi we're graduating early. These thoughts have been plaguing him and they were brought on by what was to come tomorrow. The genin team placement, he was worried about who would be placed on his team.

However, what bothered him more was that his father wasn't there waiting with his mother for him and Izumi. Arashi understood that he couldn't blame his father for the work of a kage was important to the village and it was not something someone could take lightly but, he still wished his father could have been there.

Unable to sleep, Arashi got up from his bed, putting on his sandals and jacket. He went to the door and grabbed his sword, the Uzu no ken, and left his room heading down the stairs.

All was quiet in the Uzumaki residence; his mother and sister were asleep by now. He didn't need to worry about Izumi, she was a heavy sleeper. However, his mother was another story she would wake for anything.

He silently made his way down the stairs, Katana in hand, he liked to practice his kenjutsu. His father wasn't known for his kenjutsu so he was given a scroll with the Uzumaki style **Supairaru sōdo dansu(Spiral Sword Dance).** Arashi was determined to master the style, he would be the first in a long time to do so.

Arashi noticed the light coming from the kitchen. Looking in he saw his father sat at the table he was clearly exhausted, he could see the bags under his eyes and the way his shoulders sagged. Moreover, even now he had a scroll in his hand tracing his fingers over it.

"You know you shouldn't be up at this time Arashi," Naruto said while looking at his son from the corner of his eye.

Arashi was startled by his father's voice, he forgot that his father was a strong sensor.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

Naruto closed the scroll and placed on the table with a tired sigh. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I was just nervous about tomorrow. I thought I could go out and train a little to clear my mind," he told his father, unable to tell him the whole reason for his restlessness. Arashi looked at his father and was saddened by the sight. To see the man who was always so full of life look so defeated bothered the redhead. He couldn't say he hated his father's position as the hokage but sometimes he just wished it wasn't his father who had to do it.

Naruto gave his son a tired smile "I know what you mean, when I became a genin it was a little unexpected since I failed the exam again. But I was made genin due to some extreme circumstances, so imagine how nervous I was when they started calling teams." Naruto said nostalgia in his tired eyes.

To say Arashi was shocked would be an understatement to know his father Uzumaki Naruto the hokage of

Konohagakure had failed the genin exam multiple times was mind boggling. But what surprised him more was how much his father had told him about himself. As much as he seemed to be a man who wore his heart on his sleeve,

Uzumaki Naruto was a private man, who rarely spoke of his past.

"So It's okay to be nervous and afraid but trust me it I'll work out, after all it is how I got to know your Kaa-chan." The blond winked at his son.

"Go back to bed Arashi you have a big day tomorrow."

Naruto stood up and began making his way to his room fully intent in joining his wife in bed and going to sleep, he sure as hell needed it.

Arashi followed his father back upstairs and headed into his room. He dropped on his bed and let his sword fall to the floor. The conversation he had with his father had helped calm his mind. He could like his teammates no matter who they are. The redhead closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his bedroom, he took off his haori, the kanji for Nanadaime (Seventh Hokage) emblazoned on it, his Jounin vest went with it. He rubbed his tired eyes and started undressing.

Exhausted, the blond joined his wife in their bed. He brought her closer to his chest and kissed her hair, he knew she was awake now. Her slumber was disturbed by him coming in to the room.

"You know our son was still awake when I got back. He said he was having trouble sleeping, I spoke with him about it, I suppose it helped because he went to bed after we talked," the blond said into Satsuki's hair.

"I'm glad, he was a little off when we were celebrating after the graduation, and I think he just needed to speak with one of us, I was hoping he'd come to me about it." Satsuki said her eyes still closed.

"He told me he was nervous about finding out who would be on his genin team."

That got a soft laugh from Satsuki "He probably doesn't want to get stuck with a team of fan girls and even some boys and his sensei being one of your fans."

Naruto laughed too remembering when Satsuki was a genin and had her own fan club even he had one but that came later in his life. He could relate that it was pretty bad when he was an academy instructor.

"I don't think he'll have to worry about his Sensei, Konohamaru has been begging me to let him have Izumi and Arashi on his team."

Satsuki turned around and got out of Naruto embrace. "Having one of your students as their Sensei is,,,a little helping but I have another suggestion," she moved to straddle Naruto, she was going to ensure he went through with her suggestion.

Naruto brought his hands to her hips,

"What do you have in mind?" he asked his voice heavy with a hunger and renewed vigor, his earlier fatigue leaving him almost instantly.

* * *

The streets of konoha where alive, merchants from all over the continent selling their wares, civilians chatting amongst themselves, unaware of the shinobi moving on the rooftops above. Many were on missions, leaving the village, peace had not come to all after the war and were newly made genin going to the academy to be placed in their first team's and being their shinobi careers.

Izumi Uzumaki was one of said genin. She jumped from roof to roof. With every step she took, she could feel her heart racing. She was excited. Today was the day she would become a Kunoichi of Konoha. Growing up she had heard many stories about her father, how he had saved the village from the leader of the Akatsuki, how he'd faced Madara Uchiha, and defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki. Her father was a legend. She wanted to make him proud.

However, when she asked about her mother, she would see the look her parents would give each other, and would tell her the same thing every time.

" _When you're older we'll talk about it all."_

This always confused her. Making her wonder why they were unwilling to answer her. Meanwhile she would hear from others that her mother was just as powerful as her father, the only person who could match her father.

She wanted to make her mother proud at the same time, regardless of the lack of stories. To her, Satsuki Uzumaki-Uchiha was just as legendary as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Izumi came to a halt, landing beside her brother in front of the green gates of the academy joining the other genin and students.

"Izumi!" boomed the voice of the Akimichi Heiress.

Izumi spotted her friend make her way through the group, Sarada following close behind her.

"Hello Chocho, Sarada."

She greeted her friends.

"Who do you think you'll get on your team?" asked Sarada.

"I was hoping I could be with you guys, but I wouldn't mind being with Arashi-nee," The Uzumaki girl said but she was getting graduated 2 years earlier than them So she knew that was impossible.

"I wish we could be on the same team but Tou-san told me even if we graduated together I'm probably going to be with Shikadai and Inojin."

It was clear to Sarada and Izumi that Chocho was not at all pleased by the possibility of being in another Ino-Shika-Cho.

Their parents were in the same team and so was with their grandparents before them thus it was more than likely they would be on the same team too.

"Come on Chocho it can't be that bad, Shikadai is pretty smart and you've known him for a long time and Inojin longer than us," said Sarada trying to comfort her friend.

"Exactly, I know that Inojin is pretty weird and Shikadai is-"

"Is what?" the Nara boy asked approaching the girls having over heard them when he was talking with Arashi.

"You're a lazy bum!"

"Oh yeah well you're a fa-"

"Guys we're all friends here." Arashi interrupted his friend not wanting to let him finish his insult. The last time someone called Chocho fat they all had to restrain her and give the guy a chance to run.

Chocho crossed her arms over her chest with huff.

"Troublesome."

The gates of the academy opened and the friends split apart, Izumi and Arashi going with the rest of the genin

Graduates and their friends started joining the other students as they entered the academy.

The excitement and fear was prevalent in the twins. Today they were no longer children. They would be Shinobi of Konoha, they will be getting missions outside the village. Death could be waiting for for either one of them. However, they were in the same team they would have each other's backs.

* * *

"You are all dismissed" Naruto watched as his Jonins left to retrieve their teams after having been dismissed. All except for one, he'd been looking at her throughout the whole meeting asking her to stay.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again wanting to be absolutely sure she was going to go through with this. Satsuki was in the office in full Konoha Jonin Attire.

"Of course Naruto or was I not convincing enough, do you need a repeat of the last night?" she asked in a seductive manner causing the blonde Hokage's face to turn a deep red.

"I-I think you got the message across clearly Satsuki." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. You would think that after being married for 11 years he wouldn't be such a nervous mess when she spoke about their bedroom activities.

"You've been off duty for years Satsuki I don't think returning so suddenly is a good idea." He was worried if she was physically ready for this though. She was a Kunoichi and would always think like one but her effectiveness in battle would be what it was, she hadn't had an actual opponent in a very long time.

"Naruto, you of all people know there are few people that could even hope to stand a chance against me."

"I know Satsuki but-"

"Naruto, I'll be fine if it's the children you're worried about you know I would die before I let anything happen to them."

Naruto let out a sigh "I know, I'm just afraid of something happening to any of you." He loved his wife and couldn't imagine a life without her. He doubted he would ever be the same man if anything happened to her or the twins.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the office door. "Apologies Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-san wishes to speak with you." The receptionist said, clearly nervous having interrupted her Hokage and his wife.

"It's okay Akemi-san please send him in."

The woman bowed and quickly stepped out likely to let Konohamaru know Naruto would see him. Naruto was more than sure what his former pupil wanted to talk about. He had asked as soon as Naruto told him about Satsuki wanting to be Arashi and Izumi's Jounin sensei.

"Hokage-sama" The young man said getting on one knee.

"Come on Konohamaru just because Satsuki's here doesn't mean you need to be so formal." The blond said beckoning the Sarutobi to stand.

"Sorry Naruto, I wanted to know if you thought it through."

"You know, you did ask me today right?" His former pupil had asked for an Anbu assignment in the Land of Rice.

"You have my permission to report to the Anbu Headquarters for your assignment and please, be careful."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What was that about?" The ravenette asked, having stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation letting her husband speak with his pupil.

"He wanted an assignment in the Land of Rice after I told him you were taking team 3." He turned to his wife. She had come around his desk and was looking out the window of the Hokage tower. From here the view of her home was beautiful.

As if reading her thoughts Naruto stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around her and said "If you think the view from here is beautiful you should see it from the monument." He couldn't help but admire the village below. To him it would always be the same Konoha he grew up in despite the changes.

They stood like this for awhile enjoying each other's company and looking at the village below. "I think you should get going Suki-hime, wouldn't want to keep them waiting." He said reluctantly letting her go. Just because he told her she had to go does not mean he wanted her to.

"And Satsuki," he stopped her before she could leave "Go easy on them please?"

"I promise nothing." with that she was gone.

A smile made its way on to Naruto's face. He sighed and made a few clones with the ram sign. He looked at them "You guys know the drill."

Naruto leaned back in his chair watching them start working on the stack of paperwork on his desk. He almost broke out into laughter when he heard the clones mumble about lazy bastards under their breaths.

* * *

Now Arashi was frustrated. He was a patient person, he had to be, he was a fuinjutsu user and in that field of the shinobi arts patience was just as important as chakra. However, this was getting ridiculous, first he wasn't in a team with Shika, but he was expecting that, at least he had Izumi in his team. The worst thing was that he didn't even know who his sensei was. There was a last minute change and Konohamaru-nee won't be his sensei.

' _Who ever Tou-San changed Konohamaru-nii for better be damn good."_

His third teammate was someone he was glad to have; she was someone he knew somewhat After all she was close to Konohamaru-nee he'd seen her from time to time when they hung out. She had been always indifferent, not fawning over him like the others.

Arashi stood from his seat and moved closer to his silent teammate who sat a desk away from him. If he was going to be on a team with her, then he would make the effort to befriend her.

"So we're on same team, crazy huh?" the redhead began not sure how else to start a conversation having only spoken the occasional hello or goodbye.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" she replied.

She was pale, short black hair framed her face with eyes as red as rubies it reminded him of his mother's sharingan.

She wore a blue kimono top, with black shorts and leggings and blue shinobi sandals.

"Y-Yeah I guess." Arashi was a little put off, he didn't know how to keep a conversation if she wasn't going to put any effort into.

A small nervous smile made its way to Arashi's face.

"Friends?" he asked extending his hand out for the older girl to take.

She looked at his hand for sometime before taking it.

"Sure, we could be friends." Mirai said returning gesture.

Maybe there was potential she wasn't being a brick wall.

"So you like to hang out with konohamaru-nee?" she asked, if she was going to be on a team with them she might as well try right?

"Yeah I've known him since I was a little kid he was one of Tou-San's pupil so he was always around. I know you and him are from the same clan but what are you to him?"

"We're Cousins. My dad and his dad were brothers."

The three of them waited for another 30 minutes, the conversation between Arashi and Mirai long since ended. The wait was starting to get to Izumi, the Uzumaki girl was finding it hard to stay still. She was about to join her brother who started pacing the front of the classroom. Then she felt it.

"Our Sensei is coming," Izumi said breaking the silence of the room, she felt someone coming to the classroom. It was the only chakra signature in the whole building and it was coming closer.

"He should be here any second."

Just as Izumi said that, the door to the classroom began to swing open only to reveal an empty hallway.

"I thought you said he was coming?" Arashi asked looking at Izumi.

" _She_ is here" Mirai said her eyes wide pointing behind Arashi.

The redhead turned and was shocked by the sight before him. "K..Kaa-chan what are you doing here!?" Standing in front of him was none other than Satsuki, clad in a Jonin uniform.

"Why I'm your new Jonin Sensei of course." He was surprised to see her in Jonin uniform, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her in it. The uniform was as most Jonin's except it had a single sleeve the right sleeve was gone leaving her right arm bare. Strapped around her right thigh was a gray sash with that had the kanji for fire and on her back was her katana.

Mirai looked happy at the idea at having Uchiha-sama as her Sensei, she was one of the most powerful if not the most powerful kunoichi in the world.

'Why Tou-san, why would you do this to us?' The same thought went through both the Uzumaki twins' minds'. If they thought training before was hell they could only imagine what Satsuki would put them through now.

"Wait a second. Why are you so late and what's with the whole door thing?" Arashi was the first to ask, the initial shock was starting to wear off.

"I was lost on the road of life." They all gave her a deadpanned look. She could now see why Kakashi liked to use those lame excuses, they were pretty funny.

"I was actually in a meeting at the Hokage tower for all Jonin Sensei and THAT was a precaution, didn't want to hit any booby traps you know."

"Why do you think we would do that?" asked Izumi.

"Because you are your Tou-san's children, I'm just glad you didn't pick up his love for pranks."

"Well now that I'm here we should introduce ourselves, it's a must do for new teams," she went to the front of the classroom and sat on the desk looking at her new team.

"So say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams I'll start."

"My name is Uzumaki-Uchiha Satsuki, I like my family and some of my friends, I dislike those that seek to harm my family, my hobby is training and my dream," she smiled and looked at Arashi and Izumi

"is to hopefully one day have grandchildren."

"Kaa-chan!"

"What? It's true, I can't wait to have some grandbabies!"

"Please stop, just stop." The twins said, both of their faces as red as Arashi's hair.

"Okay I'll stop, Mirai why don't you go next."

"My name is Sarutobi Mirai, I like my family, friends, onigiri and the village. My dislikes are liars, rapists, thieves, and murders. My Hobbies are training, and gardening. And my dream is to make my Tou-san proud of me."

Satsuki smiled at the young girl, she may not have known Asuma that well but she was sure he would be proud of his daughter.

"Okay now you go." Satsuki pointed at Arashi.

"My name is Uzumaki-Uchiha Arashi, I like my family, friends, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and ramen. I dislike traitors, liars, murders and rapists. My hobbies are reading and practicing seals. My dream is to become the Hokage."

"And our last team member."

"My name is Uzumaki-Uchiha Izumi. I like my family, friends, and ramen. My dislikes are the same as these two but add in perverts. I don't really have any hobbies. My dreams are to surpass both of my parents."

"Was that really necessary kaa-chan I mean come on?"

"Yes it was." She said with finality. She wouldn't let her son question her teaching methods

"Those are good dreams you all have. Let those be something you draw strength from."

"So what do we do now Kaa-chan?" Izumi asked.

"Head to training ground 3. I know what you and Arashi are capable of but not Mirai so I'd like to test you all out together."

"Hai sensei" the three students said in unison making Satsuki smile.

"And since you are one of the three other teams the three of you are officially genin , I hereby pronounce us as team 3."

Smiling and nodding at her new team, she sunshined to training ground 3.

* * *

 **At Training Ground 3**

"You three have to take these bells from me," Satsuki held two bells in front of them "normally failure in retrieving one would mean being sent back to the academy."

"But Kaa-chan, how is that supposed to work, I've never heard of a two man genin team." Asked Izumi.

"Exactly, the point of this test is to see how well you work as a team. Since there isn't that many genin this year none of you will be sent back but I have another test. By the end of this test one of you will be doing the first D-rank missions alone."

The genin paled at the threat. They've been told by their parents how D-ranks are just glorified chores and doing them alone was a fate worse than death.

"When I say go, the test begins. I want all of you to come at me with the intent to kill because none of you will get a bell if you don't."

"Go"

The three of them dispersed into the surrounding woods of the training ground. Arashi immediately began to observe the training area. It was an open field surrounded by a forest and small lake at the edge of it. Now he needed to find his teammates. He wasn't as good of a sensor as his father or sister were but if he concentrated enough he could pick out Izumi and Mirai's locations.

He sat down and closed his eyes and all he could see was black. Then came the ocean of chakra, he was sure that was his mother none of them had that much, so he focused more. And could see two smaller signatures he left for the one closest to him.

Arashi had no idea who it was he was headed towards. He'd heard that some sensors could determine who a person was by just their chakra. It was a useful skill to have. He'll have to train his sensing later right now he needed his team.

He dropped down from the tree and landed. "Mirai."

Said girl jumped from the bush and let out a scream that would have revealed their positions had Arashi not covered her mouth.

"Listen we need to find Izumi you know as well as I do we don't stand a chance against someone like my Kaa-chan we need to work together." He said releasing his hold on her.

"Okay, I'm assuming you have a plan," He nodded at her.

"Then go let's find your imouto."

* * *

 **With Satsuki**

Night began to fall and Satsuki had yet to see any of her team. She hadn't given them a time limit like Kakashi did to her and team 7. If they intend to strike her now it was smart a move, the night is an optimal time to attack for a shinobi.

She heard the familiar sound of steel cutting through the air. Satsuki caught the kunai mid air, the sharp tip next to her eye.

She noticed the paper tag attached to the kunai in her hand and sent it soaring into the air as it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Satsuki side stepped the foot that came crashing down from above her.

' _So the kunai was a ruse, very clever'_ she thought.

She noticed another attack coming from the tree line to her left and a kick to her right, her previous attacker having recovered aimed for her head.

She grabbed a hold of both of her attackers' legs. Satsuki could see the surprised looks on both Izumi and Mirai's faces.

She felt the hands of who could only be her son grab hold of her, his hands coming out from the ground.

So far, they had her impressed if they had a few more years they could give her a challenge.

Arashi pulled her further into the ground. Izumi twisted out of her grip and used her momentum to send a punch to her chest. Bur her fist connected with a log and sent it flying to the other side of the training field.

"That was impressive you three," Satsuki said having used Kawarimi to replace herself with the now destroyed log

"But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to succeed."

They sent a flurry of kunai at her, she pulled out her own set of Kunai and deflected them all. Their attacks came in unison they would work off each other forcing her back closer to the river. Their teamwork was great.

When they had gotten her close enough, Arashi slipped away on to the river.

Satsuki leaped away from a combined attack from Izumi and Mirai.

" **Suiton Teppodama** " She had no time to move away from the jutsu coming fast from behind her.

" **Katon Hosenka no Jutsu** " Satsuki countered the jutsu with one of her own the fire heating the water and turning it into steam.

She looked around unsure of where they would attack next the steam had only worsened the visibility. But if she couldn't see she was sure they couldn't either. Reaching into her pouch strapped onto her left thigh she pulled out one of her fans.

Unfortunately, for her she didn't have an affinity for wind like her husband but with her fans she could clear away the steam. Opening her fans, she cleared the training grounds with a burst of wind chakra.

With the field now clear, she could see her team standing in front of her and that she was in the middle of a seal array.

" **Hebi no koiru Fuin!** " Arashi cried as he, Izumi and Mirai began to pour their chakra into the seal and she lost her ability to move.

"It's a paralysis seal Kaa-chan," he was walking closer to her and she could see the strain it had on him

"This seal works based on the persons chakra, the more chakra the person has the more it takes to keep them still. It's not the best seal but it was all I could come up with."

Arashi grabbed the bells from her hip and released the seal. Almost immediately they dropped, panting, clearly exhausted and their chakra nearly gone. Satsuki's reserves may not be as large as Naruto's but she was still in another league.

Still, Arashi got up and walked to Izumi and handed her a bell. Mirai's chin dipped to her chest she should have seen this coming, only two bells of course he would give one to his sister. Though she was surprised when a hand was in front of her with a bell in its grasp.

"Why?" she asked him, shocked that he was giving up his bell.

"We're friends right." He said smiling. She returned his smile and took the bell. "I guess this means solo D-rank?"

"No I just needed to see what you do for your teammates, I'll talk to your father. There is no way in hell I'm doing D-ranks."

"Come here you three," Satsuki embraced her team " you all did good I'm proud of you."

Today they become team 3.

* * *

 **At The Uzumaki Home**

Satsuki sat on the couch in her living room and hand going through her hair. Today had been interesting, she had taken her very first genin team and they had managed to beat her. Of course, Satsuki was going easy on them but still for genins they did pretty well.

Arashi and Izumi had passed out as soon as they got to their beds. Leaving only her and Naruto awake in the Uzumaki house.

"So how did it go today Satsuki did they meet your expectations?" She nodded in response.

"They did better than I expected they managed to get me in a paralysis seal."

"Really?" Naruto asked the fact they got his wife with a seal was nothing short of amazing.

"Yeah, and it was all Arashi's plan too." Her voice laced with pride.

"Well he certainly did better than me during the test, with kakashi I managed to get myself tied to a pool."

Satsuki laughed at the memory "you really were an idiot back then rushing in against a Jonin without a plan." Naruto laughed too.

"But I still became a badass ninja who became the Hokage and," Naruto moved closer to Satsuki and kissed her

"I married you I may have been an idiot but I made some good choices." She agreed with him.

"I told them I would talk to you about D-rank missions there is no way I would be caught doing chores, it's bad enough

home." Her family is a messy bunch so cleaning was something that was done often.

"Oh no, you're doing those missions Satsuki same as everyone else and there is nothing you could do to change that."

A seductive smile made its way on Satsuki's face "Are you sure there is nothing Na-ru-to-kun." He was good at hiding it but Satsuki knew Naruto was a pervert, she was still in her uniform and could feel the affect it had on him.

"You are an evil woman."

"You knew that when you married me."

Naruto would be returning to work tired tomorrow he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

 **To Be Continued…..**

* * *

So what did you think? I didn't think lemons would go well in the second chapter but trust there will be lemons later on in

the story. Please leave a review they help me work.

And I still don't think I'll have set day to update for a while I'm going to try and put one up every other week.

I'm SurrealBeliefs and I will see you all later.


End file.
